Evelina
by latefortea
Summary: A continuation of the Mystery Legends: Phantom of the Opera computer game. I wrote this late one night on a whim. What happens when the Phantom kidnaps Christine's daughter? After all of these years Erik is still alive and kicking.
1. The End of His Game

**Soo last night I finished playing Mystery Legends: Phantom of the Opera. Here is a continuation of the ending! (I do have ideas for other chapters- so stay tuned.)**

**Backstory (if you need it): In this Mystery Legends version of Phantom, Raoul and Christine are married and have a daughter, Evelina, who I'd guess is around 17-19 years old. She's captured by the Phantom who, in the game both refers to Evelina as Christine ("I taught you how to sing here") and Christine as a separate person ("how could she betray me") etc. If you're wondering about the Phantom's mood, throughout the game you often hear his voice say things like "You will curse the day you betrayed me," and "You never should have left me" etc. He's pissed. You play games and solve puzzles to eventually open Christine's mirror and descend to the lake. The game ends as the Phantom is taking Evelina to his lair.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Evelina closed her eyes. She couldn't be here. This couldn't be happening! She went through his entire game, his whole damned grand design. She went through all of that just to be buried away with this evil, and as he did not hesitate to remind her, heartbroken man. He interrupted her thoughts:

"Open your eyes, Christine. Look at your new home."

She refused. She held her head in her hands and Erik stopped rowing and grabbed her and tried to tear her hands from her head, but she fought back. He pulled harder and Evelina pushed him back. He laughed.

"You cannot win, my love."

Evelina screamed and pushed him so hard this time that he fell into his own lake. His hands were grasped tightly on her arms and she went down with him. She tried to swim away, but Erik already had his arms around her, pulling her the few feet to his lair. She riled under his grip; her squirming was relentless. She screamed.

They reached his home and he threw her down carelessly. She lunged at him and pushed him back a good couple inches. He smiled.

"Do not fight me, darling. It is most tiresome."

He wasn't ready for the anger in her voice. She sounded so like Christine, he shivered.

"I will never stop fighting you!"

She attacked him again, punching his chest over and over again.

"Never, never, never!"

After this, she suddenly felt tired. The entire game, the tedious clues, and the fact that she had been fucking kidnapped, all weighed upon her suddenly. She felt to the ground and began to sob. She wanted her mother, and she had a feeling her mother knew exactly where she was taken.

Evelina didn't see it, but as she started sobbing, Erik looked down for a brief moment with sorrow. He was sorry things had to be this way, but he lived long enough and hard enough to know this young girl's grief was not something he would let prevent him from getting what he wanted.

"Come. Your room will be here." Erik held out a hand to a door on the left side of his home, directly opposite of his own room. Evelina looked up from where she sat slumped on the floor, feeling defeated. But, even though she was exhausted, she fought still. She looked up at him, and was taken aback. It was the first time she looked at him for more than a couple seconds, like in those visions he so craftily devised. She looked down again, focusing on deep breaths.

"No."

"There is no point in fighting me, Christine. This is your new home. Your _permanent _home."

"I will never stop fighting you." Evelina said this even though she was tired and famished. She didn't know how long she had been in this place, and frankly it did not matter in comparison to how long she felt like she had been here. It felt like a year already. Erik held out his hand to help her up, but she rejected it and stumbled up on her own. She approached the open door slowly and curiously, and as his old manner crept back, Erik placed his arm on the small of her back to guide her in. At this, a wave of adrenaline washed over her and she jerked away from his touch and into the room.

If this were any other situation, Evelina would have almost called the room romantic, save for its dusty covering. Red velvet surrounded them. Curtains, carpet, bedding . . . they were all velvet, all enveloping. Candles were already lit; there were too many of them to count. She looked around and tried to discern who was in all of the pictures that lined the walls and stood on the dresser and small desk. She barely heard Erik say that he would knock on her door for her dinner. She jumped when the door closed and ran up to it, knowing it would be locked but praying it wasn't. She kicked the door and when that didn't work she started to drive her fist into it. Over and over, she let out her anger on that door, and the door won. Ten minutes went by as she wailed and hit it over and over until her entire hand was covered in blood. She didn't care. She would kill him if she could.

After pacing the floor in anger, regret, frustration, and any other bitter emotion, she slumped down on the bed. Suddenly, she sprung up, with an idea. She kicked her shoes off and ran to the desk that sat a foot from the bed. She opened each drawer furiously, looking for a gun, or a knife, or even anything heavy; something that could disable him long enough for her to get away. She should have known that the same thought would have crossed her captor's mind. She closed the last drawer and cursed under her breath. She looked in the wardrobe for good measure, but again found nothing. She turned to the trunk at the foot of her bed, hoping for anything. What she found, she wasn't ready for.

Every note, every rose, every piece of music, every scrap and every trinket having anything to do with Christine was in this trunk. Evelina figured as much. She looked under the bed, in the sheets, in every corner of that room, and nothing. The only weapon she had was her_ shoe_ if she chose to use it.

Finally, she gave up. Thoughts flew through her head a mile a minute; thoughts of her mother and father. If she was captured by the Phantom, how did she know her parents weren't harmed as well?

She paced the floor until she couldn't stand anymore. She grabbed one of her shoes, and climbed into the bed. She hated how comfortable it was, as the last thing she wanted to feel right now was at home. As soon as she put her head on the pillow, she was out. She would have cried herself to sleep if she wasn't so tired.

She had nightmares. Surprise, surprise. It was the Phantom. He was everywhere and she couldn't escape. She woke up screaming, with Erik's bellowing voice attempting to quiet her. She moved and realized her dress was covering the shoe she took into the bed with her. She stopped screaming.

As soon as Erik began to speak, she grabbed the shoe and wacked him over the head with it. She took off running; out of the room, onto the boat, and from there to freedom.

If she made it in time.

* * *

He grabbed her just before she reached the boat. She cursed openly.

"Tsk, tsk. That is no way for a lady to behave." Erik released her and she spit in his face. He held out his hand as if he was going to slap her, and she flinched. He retreated and sighed.

"You slept for two days straight. I'm sure you're hungry." Before he could continue Evelina scoffed.

"You think?" She looked down after this and noticed that while she slept, he had mended her bloody hand. She looked up at him again, even more curious. Erik fought back.

"Simple as this: you can eat or you can starve. Obey me, and you eat; fight me, and you starve."

Evelina looked down and nodded. She wanted to fight, but she needed to eat.

"Come and eat then." He led her into the kitchen.

Reluctantly, Evelina followed him. She didn't know how long she had been without food or water. When she got to the table he pulled the chair out for her; she couldn't say a word, she was in such shock. What the hell was she supposed to make of this man?

All thoughts quickly vanished when she took that first whiff of the soup Erik prepared for her. He was barely out of the room when she dug in. She devoured the soup along with the bread, cheese, and fruit that lined the table.

As soon as she felt nourished, she sighed with relief. She forgot, for one brief moment, that any of this ever happened. After the reality washed over her, she sat at the table trembling. What was she going to do?


	2. Fight

**Okay! Hello again! I've gotten an incredible response to this story! Thank you all for the amazing reviews and the many favorites and follows! It means so much to me. **

**I'm changing things up in this chapter. You'll see what I mean. I'm also adding more narration that speaks directly to the audience. That will be in **_italics._

**I hope you enjoy this one! Don't hesitate to review!**

* * *

An empty apartment stood in a deserted part of Paris. The furnishings had been stripped and all that remained were two wooden chairs and a table. Christine was sitting in one, and her husband Raoul in the other. They were both out cold, but Christine's nightmares wouldn't let her rest peacefully. She awoke stiff, and looked around to find this empty place. She gasped and immediately looked around for Evelina, but instead saw Raoul unconscious next to her.

"Evelina! Evelina!" Christine yelled as loud as she could but she got no response. She rose from the chair and noticed the table situated a couple feet from them. On it, a letter sat tucked beneath a black rose. Christine shivered.

_Dearest Christine,_

_I am so pleased that you have allowed me to become better acquainted with your daughter. She is beautiful; how could she not be when she has you for a mother?_

_Do not worry yourself over us. We are having plenty of fun._

_Your Angel,_

_O.G._

The letter triggered Christine and she was trembling. She broke into a cold sweat and began to pace the floor. Every single worry a mother has weighed upon her until she found it hard to breathe. She shook Raoul awake and before giving him time to process what had happened, embraced him. She sobbed into his shoulder. She knew what Erik wanted and what he would do; she cursed herself for Erik's presence in her life.

When Raoul asked Christine what was going on, she handed him the letter. He balled it up in his fist and ran to the nearest window.

"Evelina, Evelina!" He pulled up the blind to find that the windows were barred. He cursed.

"I already tried yelling, Raoul!"

At the sound of her voice and her sobs, Raoul embraced Christine again. Now he knew too.

* * *

Evelina was not just trembling at the thought of her fate in this dungeon. Almost immediately after eating, her stomach turned. She didn't know it, but she hadn't eaten for three days straight while she was playing victim to Erik's games. This delicious meal she consumed was, unfortunately, consumed too quickly and her body rejected it. She ran to the sink but she didn't make it in time.

Erik burst back into the room to find the nice meal he prepared back on the floor. Evelina was sitting amongst her own vomit. Her stomach reeled with pain. When he offered her his hand she screamed at him.

"NO!"

"Get up, child."

"No."

Erik reached down to grab her but she bolted up and away from him. And again, her body took its revenge on her. Erik stepped back to avoid getting hit. She started to cry. Erik left the room and came back with a bucket.

"Here." He held out the bucket to her and she snatched it from him.

"Why did you feed me? Why didn't you tell me this would happen? Why-" Christine moaned in pain.

Erik flinched. When he didn't respond, Evelina's anger grew. As Erik approached her, she swung the bucket and hit him over the head. He growled and fell back, and lost his balance. When he stood upright again, he found she had run out of the kitchen and toward the lake again. She almost made it, too.

She grabbed the oar and jumped in the gondola. She didn't know how to control it but didn't care. She just needed to get far enough out so she could swim the rest of the way. Desperately she smacked the water over and over again until she started to move forward. But as she inched away from the shore, a bony but able gloved hand grabbed the edge of the gondola and jerked her back, causing her to fall into the lake. She tried to swim, but was caught again and dragged back to her room. She fought him every step of the way.

He put her down on her bed and immediately she got up again, aiming for the door. He beat her there and exited the room only to lock it from the outside. Christine beat the door as she did before. She tore the bandage from her hand and opened her old wounds. She was relentless. She couldn't stand to be here one more minute. Every sickly emotion tangled her mind at once. Fear, anger, and worry. What was he going to do to her? And why was she still here?

She kept banging until she couldn't feel her hands anymore. Sweat radiated off her and all of the sudden a panic attack overtook her. She paced the floor and began to hyperventilate. Again, she drove her fists into the door. She turned around to see Erik standing before her with a needle in his hands.

"You! How did you-"

"This will help you sleep, child." Erik held up the needle and cornered her. She looked for any way around him and then got an idea. She acted as if she was going to give her consent, and stopped looking around. She stood still, and as Erik moved the needle toward her arm, Evelina ducked and pushed her head into Erik's stomach. She ran him into the ground and shot across the room and under the bed. Erik calmly bent down, reached under the bed, and stuck the needle into Evelina's leg.

All Evelina saw was the Phantom. She was in a state of semi-consciousness and the form of a man floated in and out of her mind. This was how her "visions" of the Phantom in the game were achieved. This is also how she did not die of sleep deprivation while she was looking for him.

She awoke and immediately moved to run away, but precautions were in place this time. Her hands were tied to the headboard and her feet to the bedframe. She moved as forcefully as she could, but whatever Erik injected her with weakened her entire body. That did not stop her for a while. She moved for as long as she could before she realized that she was not alone. On a chair by the bed, Erik sat motionlessly, doing what he had come to do best. Observe.

Evelina was out of breath from trying to escape. At last, she stopped moving her arms and legs. She closed her eyes and noticed the beads of sweat dripping down her face and neck. She breathed slowly.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Erik heard no fear in her voice. She was angry. He looked lost in thought until he readjusted himself in his chair and sighed.

"My dear," he stood, "it is not what I'm going to do _to you_, but what you are going to do _for me._"

* * *

"You know what he's going to do to her, don't you? He's going to use her to fulfill some sick fantasy!" Christine paced the floor. Raoul tried to comfort, but she wouldn't have it.

"You KNOW Raoul, don't you? The things he did with me . . . _to _me." Christine started to cry.

"I wished for our daughter to have a blessed life. I wished for her to follow her dreams, to succeed . . . I didn't know I was supposed to pray that _he _never came back! He was dead! He had to be!"

Raoul cut in and embraced her. He was just as worried as she, but he just needed to feel Christine there beside him to know that they would get their daughter back. Christine was his hope.

Christine squeezed him and she felt his tears on his shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and the sound of a key in the lock.

* * *

_Erik spoke to Evelina, but his mind was somewhere else._

_In the Erik's room, among the balled up papers, experimental medicines, and numerous sketched renderings of Christine, the puppet of Christine that Evelina cut down sat on his bed, waiting for him._

_So reader, there is something you must understand._

_Erik **would** have Christine, no matter the cost._


	3. The Twisted Truth

**Hey there! Sorry this chapter was a long time coming. I went on vacation to a place with no internet, and as a result, I wrote this chapter! It's short but it's all I can get out at the moment.**

**I think also this chapter is a bit dark. Just..prepare yourself.**

**Don't hesitate to review! Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

An old, stout man entered the apartment building. As he ascended the stairs, beads of sweat could be seen forming on his bald head. He trembled as he searched for the correct key. Not a moment after he found the key and placed it in the lock than did the combined weight of the Chagny couple knocked the door open and sent the small fat man flying backwards. Christine and Raoul flew down the steps as the man sputtered a guilt-stricken apology. He despised himself.

He entered the apartment and found the note he had placed on the desk. He didn't read it after Erik gave it to him for fear he would lose his nerve. Why did he obey Erik? Did he really have anything to live for? What did he possess that was so precious; what did he have that Erik could take away? His life? He laughed. His life was a joke.

* * *

Erik explained everything to Evelina, but he did not realize until he had finished speaking that she had fainted from shock. He untied her hands and feet. He looked at her for a long time before deciding to leave her to rest, but when he got to the door a thought entered his head. He turned around. Slowly, slowly, he approached the bed. The candle he lit on the nightstand illuminated her face. He told himself that she had never looked more like Christine than in this exact moment. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

Christine was sleeping on the bed in front of him. A look of shock passed over his face, for she was sweating. She began to whimper as if she was having a nightmare. He rushed to the bed on impulse and pulled the covers over her. He sat down and moved the unconscious girl so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Christine, my darling"  
Her whimpering got louder.

"Shh my love, sshh," he whispered.  
"It is going to be all right. I am here to protect you." He stroked her hair lovingly.

"Oh, my darling what has happened to you?"  
He wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
"You poor thing, you've been through so much."  
He kissed her forehead and laid her down.

He lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. His heart pounded and he felt himself blush. He listened to her breathing; slow, deep, steady. And so, for the first night of his life, he was able to sleep without morphine. And without nightmares too, so he would notice.

* * *

Evelina opened her eyes. She was burning hot. She saw a candle on a nightstand and an empty chair by her bed. She lay on her side, and when she tried to move she felt something heavy around her waist. Her senses heightened and she froze, for fear of her abductor awaking. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder to see him. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming. With every move she made she feared he would stir. She felt as if she was shaking, no longer knowing if she was moving or not. Her breathing became short and quick until the only thing she could do was hold her breath.

There was nothing she could do. The man who kidnapped, drugged and traumatized her was sleeping next to her with his arm around her waist, holding her down. The only thing she knew about this man was that he was capable of anything. He was capable of holding her down, hitting her, breaking her neck; capable even of raping her. He had all power and she had none. So she could do nothing. She decided to pretend she was somewhere else, but when she closed her eyes all she saw was him. He consumed her entirely.

A circular room. Stone walls. A bed with red velvet sheets and a gold frame. A table opposite the bed with a small vase and a single wilted red rose. A chair. A nightstand. A candle. Evelina Chagny. Long tangled hair and a nightgown that smelled like her mother. A bony hand peeking out over her waist. Her eyes that could not have been wider with fear. She began to cry silently. Her tears felt hot. She sniffed.

She felt him stir and froze where she was, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Christine, tsk, tsk. My love, why do you cry?"  
He lifted her up and she opened her eyes, but she could not look at his face. He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Please do not cry, my love. Please." He whispered his love's name as he embraced her. He placed her head on his chest.

"Christine." He whispered.  
"Christine."

"I have waited so long to hold you."  
Evelina felt dizzy.

"Why couldn't you love me?" Erik cried. He held her tighter.  
Her vision was fuzzy.

"You must love me!" He shook her.  
Evelina fainted in his arms.

* * *

At this very moment, Madame Giry entered through the Rue Scribe. No one, not even Erik, knew she had been making scheduled trips to be sure that he was still inactive, harming no one.


End file.
